


Getting Started

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grudgingly, John had to admit to himself that dealing with Rodney in the opening days of declassification would be a nightmare…and that he’d no doubt be the one expected to ride herd on him during the worst of it.  Maybe hanging out with Carter until the furor died down wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreigiau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreigiau).



> For dreigiau, who wanted Carter/Sheppard. Strong Sam and witty John being equals. Well, they’re equals. Happy Christmas dreigiau. I hope you enjoy your gift!

~*~

General Jack O’Neill was waiting as the ramp of the Puddle Jumper settled onto the bay floor. “Welcome to Colorado, Colonel.” John jerked to a surprised halt, throwing his superior a tardy salute. “Thank you, sir.”

Waving the salute away, Jack gestured towards the infirmary. “Let’s get the formalities out of the way then we’ll talk.”

Swallowing down his questions, John followed O’Neill out of the familiarity of his jumper and into the chaos that was the SGC. He didn’t know why he’d been ordered over from where Atlantis was parked in the Pacific but he feared it wasn’t anything good. His time under the mountain when the Ancients had sent everyone home was not the stuff of good memories.

After the brief exam John found himself tucked into a small office that O’Neill had borrowed for his visit to the mountain. “You’re probably wondering why I pulled you in today.” At Sheppard’s cautious nod he continued. “You’re TDY for the next month. Ah, ah!” O’Neill made placating moves as John started respond. “Let me stress the ‘temporary’ part of TDY, Sheppard. You’ll be back on Atlantis in no time. Major Lorne is more than capable of holding down the fort while you’re gone. Besides, it’s good to spread your wings every now and then…show the brass you can be a team player.” Jack laughed at the dismayed expression on John’s face. “It’ll be relatively painless, I promise.” Taking his seat behind the desk he gestured for John to sit. “First, get yourself down to the base barber and get a regulation haircut. Ah, ah…” he repeated, as John once again struggled to stay quiet. “I’ve got a good reason for that order, Sheppard, and it is an order.” O’Neill pointed at Sheppard. “You will obey it.”

“Yes, sir.” John sighed. Regulation hair length meant he was not only going to be in front of brass, but front and center to whatever scheme the general had planned. This was not going to end well. He couldn’t wait.

“Relax, Colonel. I meant what I said. This is going to be a cake walk.” Jack shifted some papers around on the desk, finally pulling a folder out and sliding it across to John. “Take a minute and read through this. After you’re done, if you have any questions we’ll talk.”

Eyeing his superior warily, John opened the file and settled back in his seat to read.

“Disclosure, sir?”

“Yep. ‘Bout time, don’t you think?” Jack leaned forward. Sheppard looked pissed and he wanted to know why.

“Permission to speak freely, Sheppard. What’s got your tighty-whities in a wad?”

“The IOA and SGC are releasing parts of the Stargate program, including the existence of Atlantis, but no one from Atlantis is going to be part of that disclosure. I know Colonel Carter is your team, sir, but Atlantis is Rodney’s baby. No one knows more about her than he does. This is going to be a slap in the face for both he and Zelenka.” “It’s not my intention to take any credit from the good doctors, Sheppard. I answer to the IOA just like you do. They want Carter front and center for this first media blitz and that’s who they are getting. Doctor McKay will just have to live with that. His turn will come soon enough; heaven help us all.”

Grudgingly, John had to admit to himself that dealing with Rodney in the opening days of declassification would be a nightmare…and that he’d no doubt be the one expected to ride herd on him during the worst of it. Maybe hanging out with Carter until the furor died down wouldn’t be so bad. “Yes, sir,” he belatedly said. Really, what else could he say?

Jack stood, gesturing towards the door. “If it’s going to bother you, give him a call. I think you’ll find he’s plenty occupied for the time being.” With an additional shooing motion to move John along, he headed out of the office himself. “Go get that haircut, Sheppard. And break out your service dress uniform.” He made a complicated face, thinking hard. “Better make sure your mess dress is up to snuff too. God knows where you’ll end up over the next few weeks.” He spared a toothy grin. “Better you than me.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” God, it was going to be a nightmare. He couldn’t wait to get started. Not.

~*~

Rubbing a hand over his close-shorn head, John sighed. He tugged at his tie, trying to straighten it without strangling himself. He’d gone the entirety of his career without wearing dress mess. Five hours into declassification he found himself waiting for Carter to pick him up so they could go to the first of what promised to be a miserable number of dinners. Politics had been his father’s thing. John sighed again. While spending time with Sam was always a pleasure the politics always drove him crazy. Maybe he should have paid more attention at all those fund-raisers his father hosted over the years.

“You look good, John.”

“Sam.” John shifted uncomfortably.

“I think you should stop torturing your tie.” Coming to a stop beside John facing the mirror, she pulled him around to face her. “Let me.” With quick, deft fingers she flattened the wings to smooth perfection. “There. All ready.” Her fingers lingered on his lapels. There had been a time while she was stationed on Atlantis that she thought they’d had something. A chemistry that she still felt the sparks of standing in front of him now. She wondered if he did as well. It was one of the things she intended to find out before he returned to Atlantis.

“I know you’re worried about how Rodney is going to react to not being part of the initial disclosure. I think I know him pretty well and I’m confident he’ll be happy with the plans that General O’Neill has for him and Radek.” A quick pat on his chest and she stood back a step. “Just trust me. You’re up first, sure, but he’s going to be right behind you.”

John smiled. He was going to have to take her word for it for the time being. No doubt he should give Rodney a call…ease the pain of what he may see as rejection if possible but he’d delay that until after the initial press release. No way was he going to be the bearing of that particular newsflash. “I guess I’ll have to trust you, Colonel. At least I won’t be at ground zero when he finds out.”

He puzzled over Sam’s secretive smile as he escorted her out of the guest quarters he’d been assigned. “I’m at your disposal, Colonel. Shall we go?” Delaying wasn’t going to get this over with. He might as well get started.

~*~

John stalled out on his forward progress just inside the doors of the hotel ballroom he had escorted Carter to. “I think every C.O. I ever served under is in this room,” he murmured. This was going to suck.

Sam reached over and slid her arm through his. “Courage, John. Jack’s got everything under control.” She stifled a laugh at the look that statement garnered. Sure, Jack wasn’t known for his organizational skills but this time he truly did have things well in hand. “Let’s mingle, shall we? The program is going to start in a few minutes and we should work our way up to the front of the room.”

John straightened his shoulders and quirked a smile at his companion. “Yes, ma’am,” seemed the safest response. “John,” Sam touched his arm with her free hand. “Relax, please. Trust me.” With a sexy wink she tugged John into the room.

General O’Neill, General Landry and half a dozen brass John had hoped never to see again moved to the front of the room. In response to the combined glare of all their chest candy the room came to an abrupt silence.

“Thank you for coming today.” General O’Neill smiled out at the assembled group. “It’s always a pleasure to honor one of our own, and a special pleasure to recognize Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard on the occasion of his promotion to the rank of Colonel.” He smirked at John's shocked expression but continued without pause. “Before we begin, I’d like to welcome Mr. David Sheppard, brother of Lt. Col. Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Specialist Ronon Dex, and Ambassador Teyla Emmagan, members of Lt. Col. Sheppard’s team. Please come forward at this time and take your places.

They all took their places to the left of the assembled brass in the front of the ballroom. Rodney shot a grin at the gaping Sheppard.

“Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. Front and center.” John jerked, barely holding in the ‘me?’ that tried to escape. Taking the ten steps to face O’Neill were among the longest of his life.

“Sir.” Throwing off a textbook salute, John settled into parade rest. He shot another glance at his team and brother he shifted to face O’Neill fully.

“Attention to orders: The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Lt. Col. John Sheppard. In view of these special qualities, and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Lt. Col. Sheppard is promoted to the grade of Colonel, United States Air Force, effective this seventh day of October, two thousand and six, by the order of the Secretary of the Air Force.” O’Neill looked over at the family and friends waiting off to the side. “Mr. Sheppard and Ambassador Emmagan, will you step forward and pin on Colonel Sheppard’s new rank?”

Dave’s hands shook while he pinned the silver eagles on John’s collar. He impulsively hugged John once he’d managed the pinning, causing his brother to laugh. Teyla drew John’s head down in an Athosian greeting, sparking a storm of flash photos and applause.

“Colonel Samantha Carter will now administer the oath of office.”

Sam stepped forward. Speaking softly enough not to be heard, she said, “I told you not to worry.” Speaking for the audience, Sam began the oath. “Raise your right hand…”

~*~

Sitting at the table in the mess, John allowed to party to swirl around him. He was finding it all surreal. Dave was talking to Ronon and Teal’c. Teyla was dancing with Radek. The room was buzzing with the news that Atlantis was returning to Pegasus. The IOA wanted them gone before the press found their resting spot in the bay. And he was promoted above the zone. Above. The. Zone. He had the choice of his posting from now on, and no way were they prying him out of Atlantis now. He shook his head as Rodney pulled a chair out across from him, shoving a piece of cake over to him.

“Here, have some cake. We can’t have your brother thinking you’re anorexic.” He shoved a slice of cake over to rest in front of John. Taking a large bite of his own he looked behind him to see what it was that Sheppard was staring at. Sam. Naturally. Clearly he was going to have to intervene. “You’re going to have to say something to her, John. She’s not going to make the first move. She did that on Atlantis and you ran away like a teenaged girl.”

“I didn’t run away, Rodney.” John scowled at McKay. “It was going to be a problem for her career. I couldn’t be party to that.”

“But now it’s not. So you should, you know, make your move.

“And promise her what, Rodney? A long distance romance? Those things never work.”

Rodney grinned, “Ah, but it won’t be so very long distance. It seems the IOA has decided Atlantis could benefit from an B-304 of it’s own. The General Hammond will be launched before we return to Pegasus. Want to hazard a guess who has been offered the captaincy of the Hammond?” Rodney laughed loud and long at John’s stunned expression.

~*~

Sam ran a finger over the silver eagles adorning John’s collar. “We’re equal rank now. Not in the same command. Equals.” As hints go she didn’t think she could be any more obvious. “Seriously, John, catch a clue, will you?”

John smirked and leaned a little closer, reveling in the freedom to indulge in this mild flirtation. “Maybe you should be a little clearer, Colonel. I’m just a dumb Airman.”

She reached up, tugging his head down to her. “This clear enough, Airman?” She pressed her lips against his, nipping at his before she released him.

“Yeah, that’s pretty clear. He leaned in for another kiss, just a quick, nearly chaste press of lips. “Later. We’ll take this up again later.” “Yes we will, Sheppard. I’m holding you to that.” She wasn’t too worried about John sneaking off. They still had the press junket to get through. 

He smiled, warm and happy. “Have you met my brother, Sam?” At her negative shake, he took her hand and tugged her back towards the mess where the party was still in full swing. “I’d really like you to meet him. I’d really like him to meet you. I think he’s going to like you a lot.”

Dave was all the family he’d had for a while. He’d neglected family for a long time, but now it seemed important to cultivate the closeness he’d enjoyed as a child.

He couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
